Articles for the application of mascara comprising a mascara container and a cap to which a brush is securely attached are known. In the closed position, the brush is immersed in the container. During use, it is preferable to remove the excess mascara present on the brush bristles. The article therefore comprises a wiper at the container inlet.
Such articles have disadvantages.
The brush comes out of the container loaded with product, in particular at the base of the bristles and around the center of the brush. In practice, this product is of little use for making up the eyelashes. In addition, in contact with the air, it tends to dry on the brush, which could eventually impair the brush properties and reduce the lifetime of the article. We can see that the product concerned which is not used for make-up is thus wasted.